User blog:Oshbosh/Oshbosh's Deadliest Season
Season 1 Battle 1: Baldur vs Commander Shepard. Winner: Baldur Battle 2: Zero (Second Body) vs Astro Boy. Winner: Zero Battle 3: Cartoon Spawn vs Vegeta (i'm counting this as part of my season even though it was for someone elses tournament). Winner: Cartoon Spawn Battle 4: Pirates (Ice Age Continental Drift) vs The Kremling Krew. Winner: The Kremling Krew Battle 5: O.W.C.A vs The Toon Patrol Winner: The Toon Patrol Battle 6: League of Shadows (Nolanverse) vs Ape-Men. Winner: League of Shadows (Nolanverse) Battle 7: Sektor vs Judge Dredd. Winner: Judge Dredd Battle 8: The Order of Mata Nui vs The Autobot Elite Guard. Winner: The Order of Mata Nui Battle 9: Alien Hominid vs Invader Zim. Winner: Zim Battle 10: Fox McCloud vs Duck Dodgers. Winner: Fox Season Finale: Dr Wily vs Dr Eggman. Winner: Tie Season 2 Battle 1: Buck vs Wicket W. Warrick. Winner:Battle not done yet Battle 2: Bush Rescue vs Shen and his wolves. Winner: Battle not done yet Battle 3: Bishamon (Darkstalkers) vs Pious Augustus. Winner: Battle not done yet Battle 4: Ryu Hayabusa vs Strider Hiryu. Winner; Battle has not been done yet. Battle 5: Blade (Puppet Master) vs Chucky. Winner: Battle not done yet Battle 6: Quote vs 'Megaman X.'Winner: Battle not done yet Battle 7: Blade vs Abraham Lincoln (Film). Winner: Battle not done yet Battle 8: Samurai Jack vs Link. Winner: Battle not done yet Battle 9: Super Battle Droids vs T-600's. Winner: Battle not done yet. Battle 10: Imhotep vs Davy Jones (film). Winner: Battle not done yet. Season Finale:Uruk-Hai vs Apes (Burtonverse) Rematch. Winner: Battle not done yet. Season 3 (If these battles are not already reserved) Battle 1:? Sauron? vs? Voldemort Battle 2: Darkwing Duck vs? Duck Dodgers Battle 3: Batgirl (DCAU) vs Kim Possible Battle 4: Cyrax vs Cyborg Battle 5:? The Shredder? vs? Shao Kahn Battle 6: Bucky O' Hare vs? Earthworm Jim Battle 7: Sparkster vs Arthur (Ghosts and Goblins) Battle 8:? Indiana Jones? vs? Lara Croft Battle 9:? Boba Fett? vs? Predator Battle 10: Street Sharks vs Extreme Dinosaurs Season Finale: Giants (Skylanders) vs Autobots or Seals Team 6 (Black Ops 2) vs COG or Thundercats vs Power Rangers Samurai or Cartoon Network Warriors vs Nickelodeon Warriors vs Disney Warriors vs Warner Bros Warriors Specials Invasion of the Daleks Zombie Infestation! (Feat. all season 1 winners in a 200 floor hotel with zombies) Halloween Battles 7 Way Battle Between 7 Horror Warriors From 7 Different Forms of Horror. Winner: Pious Augustus TBA Tournaments Disney vs Non-Disney Round one: The first coming! Match 1: Darth Vader vs Zygon Match 2: Buzz Lightyear vs Duck Dodgers Match 3: General Mandible vs Hopper Match 4: Perry the Platypus vs Match 5: John Silver (Treasure Planet) vs Match 6: Emporer Zurg vs Galaxhar Match 7: The Quarrymen vs Match 8: Demona vs The Baroness Match 9: The Expeirements (Leroy and Stitch) vs the Irken Invaders Match 10: Warp Darkmatter vs Predators Match 11: Rinzler vs Vilgax Round 2: TBD Category:Blog posts